codename_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Model Hub
Page under Construction! Tutorial is a WIP! Really, I'm working on it! General Description Half-Life 2 and likely any game made with the Source Engine will have compatible models with Codename: Cure. In this tutorial, you will learn how to change out Codename: CURE's standard ones with custom ones from other Source Engine games. The focus here is on player models, but if you get the names right, player weapons and items should also be moddable. NOTE that ONLY YOU WILL SEE THIS CHANGE IN ONLINE MULTIPLAYER GAMES! Everyone else will still see the normal Codename: CURE models. Models There are good collections of player and weapon models at GameBanana (note that they may be named "skins" for some reason). Look at all the skins and models in all the Source Engine games listed there and on other sites, since this is NOT an all-inclusive list: http://css.gamebanana.com/skins/ http://gamebanana.com/models/cats/38 http://gamebanana.com/models http://svencoop.gamebanana.com/skins/142351 http://css.gamebanana.com/skins/142348 http://css.gamebanana.com/skins/138294 http://css.gamebanana.com/skins/137290 http://css.gamebanana.com/skins/133477 http://gamer-lab.com/eng/source/Player_models (a whole database, more organized than gamebanana, but much smaller) How to properly find stuff on GameBanana will be in another tutorial. General Modding Info The files you will be working with will be in: - Windows: C:\Program Files\Steam\steamapps\common\Codename CURE\cure\custom\ - Linux: /home/user1/.steam/steam/SteamApps/common/Codename CURE/cure/custom/ You will find instructions on how to mod in general in: /steam/SteamApps/common/Codename CURE/cure/custom/readme.txt /steam/SteamApps/common/Codename CURE/cure/gameinfo.txt Custom Model Tutorial 1) Download a model. Ex: http://css.gamebanana.com/skins/142348 http://css.gamebanana.com/skins/138294 2) Extract and examine the files, as the contents may vary. Ultimately, you need the following directory structure: /steam/SteamApps/common/Codename CURE/cure/custom/my-fun-mod-01/models/player/ /steam/SteamApps/common/Codename CURE/cure/custom/my-fun-mod-01/materials/models// Note that the bracket or chevron names, like , are just place-holders for actual files that may vary in name. So you may have: /steam/SteamApps/common/Codename CURE/cure/custom/my-fun-mod-01/materials/models/share/tr_yuri_pupil_r.vtf 3) Modify the files to fit Codename: CURE's files. As the explanation in the General Modding info files explained above, whatever you put in the "custom" directory will over-ride Codename: CURE's normal files. Codename:CURE's normal files are packed inside a set of .vpk archives/packages (much like .rar archives/packages can have a .part1.rar and .part2.rar that extract to a single directory). Those files can actually be extracted, but you will NOT need to for putting in your custom model, so I've included the directory structure of the extracted vpk files below in the "Codename CURE vpk Extracted" section. So, now try to match Codename: CURE files as listed in the "Codename CURE vpk Extracted" section below. Ex: Change /materials/models/csol/yuri/tr_yuri.vmt to /materials/models/players/support/tr_yuri.vmt *''Now, some specific details:'' : - There is NO selection system to load one custom model over another, so have ONLY 1 model per player class (1 custom support model, 1 custom assault model, etc.) in the "custom" directory. - In the /materials/ directory, ONLY change the DIRECTORY structure. Do NOT change any FILE NAMES. After you change the directory structure, open ALL the .vmt files you find in /materials/ directory with Notepad/Wordpad and change the directory structures listed in them to match what you changed. Make sure to keep any "share" directories intact as they are, since they may be shared among multiple models. - In the /models/ directory (Which is NOT the /materials/models/), alter the DIRECTORY structure AND ALL the FILE NAMES to match the normal vpk extracted files. Ex: Change /models/player/ct_gign.dx80.vtx to /models/player/cure_support.dx80.vtx 4) Test out your model in Codename: CURE, as some of the models come in groups and start out with non-descriptive names, so you could be putting the wrong files together. Codename: CURE vpk Extracted NOTE: The slashes can be / or \ as it doesn't seem to matter for the Source Engine. On Windows you should probably try to use \ . On Linux you should probably try to use / . http://pastebin.com/pAijmbMf Working Models The following are models that are known to work with Codename CURE. The provided "CURE Package" is modified to replace the specified models in-game. To install, extract the zip archives and place them in: - Windows: C:\Program Files\Steam\steamapps\common\Codename CURE\cure\custom\ - Linux: /home/user1/.steam/steam/SteamApps/common/Codename CURE/cure/custom/ * Yuri and Choi CSO 2 - CURE Package (Assault + Pointman): http://www.mediafire.com/download/ve0kp7cz7di6cvr/cso_2_yuri_and_choi.zip - Model Source: http://css.gamebanana.com/skins/142348 * Juliette Starling (Lolipop version) - CURE Package (Support): http://www.mediafire.com/download/1cbizrp4z7h7tfd/lolipop.zip - Model Source: (Actually from KOR or KR server) http://css.gamebanana.com/skins/137290